Makoto Christmas Special: Free! Christmas Cookies!
by silkylove1998
Summary: Makoto tries to bake some Christmas cookies for Haru during the festive season with some help from Nagisa and Rei. END RESULT IS NOT PRETTY. Hilarious moments ensure. Repost of one of my stories from my Free! Christmas Special because I just love this one so much :3


**4 more days left! Makoto's Ultimate Cookie Fail!**

**Makoto:** *takes a deep breath* Yosh. *rolls up his sleeves and takes out a cookbook*

**Makoto:** *flips through and scans* Cookies... cookies... Ah! Here it is! *stops at the Christmas cookies recipe*

**Makoto:** *reads recipe* ... *scratches the back of his neck* This looks hard... *frowns*

**Makoto:** *reads* Ingredients... 150 grams of butter... *goes to the pantry* Where's the butter? *looks around*

**(XD MAKOTO THE BUTTER IS IN THE FRIDGE XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>-5 minutes later-<strong>

**Makoto:** AHHHH! I can't find it! Never mind! *walks back to the recipe book* 300 grams of sugar... *goes to the fridge and opens it* Why isn't there any sugar?

**(XD MAKOTO SUGAR IS IN THE PANTRY XD)**

**Makoto: **Oh! There are the eggs... *picks the carton up by then...* WAHHHHHHHH! *accidentally drops it*

**Nagisa:** *dives and catches the carton of eggs* GOT IT!

**Makoto:** *sighs in relief* Arigato Nagisa!

**Nagisa:** *hands the carton to Makoto and grins* Daijobu Mako chan! What are you doing anyway, Mako chan? *tilts head*

**Makoto:** Um... *panics* NOTHING!

**Nagisa:** *confused* Nothing? Then why do you have a cookbook on the table-

**Makoto:** *runs over and closes the book* NOTHING! *tries to hide it*

**Rei: ***walks by* Makoto senpai! Nagisa kun! What are you guys doing?

**Makoto:** NOTHING! *waves hands in front of his face and hides the cookbook behind him*

**Nagisa:** *eyes Rei and gives him a knowing look and grins evilly*

**Rei:** *looks back at Nagisa and grins too* Hai, Nagisa kun!

**Makoto:** Eh? *looks from Nagisa to Rei* Wha-

**Nagisa:** *runs over to Makoto and tickles him* TAKE THAT!

**Rei:** *tickles Makoto too* Makoto senpai! You better give up because I know all the weak spots! *tickles one of Makoto's weak spots*

**Makoto:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT! *laughs and drops the cookbook*

**Nagisa:** *quickly picks up the cookbook and looks at the bookmarked page* Mako chan! Are you trying to bake COOKIES? *

**Makoto:** HAHAHAHA- *stops laughing* Uh... *blushes and scratches his cheek with one finger* H-Hai...

**Nagisa:** SUGOI Mako chan! I want some too! *eyes sparkle*

**Rei:** Why out of the blue you want to make cookies Makoto senpai?

**Makoto:** Uh... *smiles as he blushes* I'm making it for... Someone. *gives a close eye smile*

**Nagisa:** *eyes widen* REALLY? ARE YOU MAKING IT FOR A GIRL MAKO CHAN?

**Rei:** *pushes up glasses* But obviously you don't know how to cook Makoto senpai... *sighs* Much less bake...

**Makoto:** That's because my mom always does this type of thing... (T^T) I wish I had learned some skills from her... And I'm not doing it for a girl... *loosens his tie*

**Nagisa:** EHH? YOU'RE MAKING IT FOR A GUY? I DIDN'T" KNOW YOU SWING THAT WAY MAKO CHAN! *epic look on his face* ( OoO )

**Rei:** THAT IS SO NOT BEAUTIFUL MAKOTO SENPAI! Males are meant to be intimate only with females, that's why they were born in a particular way-

**Makoto:** I'M MAKING THEM FOR HARU CHAN! *blushes and half shouts*

**Nagisa/Rei:** OHHHHHHHHHHH! *big realization*

**Rei:** That probably explains why you didn't go to Haru senpai for help...

**Nagisa:** WAIT ARE YOU AND HARU CHAN LIKE THAT? *epic look again*

**Makoto:** NO! *shakes head* I-I'm making cookies for him because... He's such a good friend to me!

**Rei:** *sighs* Of course... Haru senpai and Makoto senpai are so close after all.

**Nagisa:** But like Rei chan said you can't bake Mako chan~ *tilts head*

**Rei:** *pushes up glasses* Looks like you need the help of the awesome Rei Ryugasaki! I'm an expert at baking! I got all the theories down and memorized! I CAN BAKE ANYTHING TO PERFECTION! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *maniac laugh*

**Nagisa:** OH! *claps hands* SUGOI REI CHAN!

**Makoto:** You'll really help me?

**Rei:** Hai! Makoto senpai, I shall do everything in my power to asist you in your baking!

**Nagisa:** *raises a hand and jumps up and down* ME TOO ME TOO! I'll help too! THEN I'LL GET TO EAT SOME TOO!

**Makoto:** Rei, Nagisa... *smiles a close eye smile and a tinge of blush appears on his cheeks* Hai! Gambateh ne!

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto:<strong> Yosh! I need 150 grams of butter... 300 grams sugar... 500 grams of flour...*reads out ingredients*

**Nagisa:** HAI! *takes the sugar and pours the whole 500 grams packet in*

**Rei:** *hand shakes as he measures the flour and looks at the measuring beam* NO! IT'S 0.0001 grams too much! *gets a small teaspoon and scoops some out* NOW IT'S TOO LITTLE! *puts some back* STILL 0.006 grams too MUCH!

**Makoto:** *tries to cut the butter* The butter is so hard! *tries harder and the butter flies across the room and hits Nagisa's face* WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Nagisa:** *hit in the face by the butter and falls to the ground in slow motion*

**Makoto/Rei:** NAGISA! *rushes over to him*

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Makoto:** *furrows his brows* What does this mean by "beat the eggs"? *scratches his cheek* Are we suppose to hit them with something?

**Nagisa:** *still has some butter on his face* OH! I KNOW! Is it the type of beating you give to someone who's been naughty?

**Makoto:** But the eggs didn't do anything wrong! They're innocent!

**Nagisa:** But it says "beat", not be nice to them! (^_^)

**Rei:** YOU BOTH ARE WRONG! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DO THIS! *puts the eggs in with the other ingredients and uses a spoon to create cracks in them*

**Makoto:** EH? But I thought you have to beat them?

**Nagisa:** Hai! The recipe did not say "MAKE CRACKS IN THE EGGS"!

**Rei:** Ah... *pushes up glasses* But look at the next step! It says "fold in the flour after creaming the butter and egg together"!

**Makoto/Nagisa:** *LOOKS REALLY LOST*

**Rei:** "Creaming" means that you put in cream! *squirts some cream inside* "Fold" means that you fold the egg in the flour!

**Makoto:** *puts flour on top of the eggs* It's so difficult!

**Nagisa:** The flour keeps falling off!

**Rei:** AH! That's why you must add WATER! *puts water in the flour and it turns into a dough* THEN you fold it in! *puts the eggs in the dough and folds them in, making them look like dumplings*

**Nagisa/Makoto:** OH! *claps hands*

**Rei:** *stand with his hands on his hips* THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL THOSE THEORIES CAME IN USEFUL RIGHT?

**Makoto:** But it looks like we're making dumplings now... not cookies!

**Rei:** You need patience too, Makoto senpai!

**Nagisa:** *reads recipe* What does it mean by "Sieve the flour" ?

**Rei:** I have no idea!

**Makoto:** It's ok if we miss this step I suppose...

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Makoto:** Now to combine all the ingredients in one bowl...

**Nagisa:** HAI! *throws in chocolate, mackerels and other random ingredients*

**Rei:** *looks uneasy* Nagisa kun! Are you even following the recipe?

**Nagisa:** Hai Rei chan! Like Mako chan said "combine all the ingredients in one bowl"!

**Rei:** THE INGREDIENTS LISTED IN THE BOOK! THERE'S NO PIZZA HERE! *takes out a piece of pizza*

**Nagisa:** EH but Rei chan! I was going to eat that! *rubs his face on Rei's shoulder*

**Rei:** YOU'RE GETTING BUTTER ALL OVER ME!

**Makoto:** *smiles to himself*

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Rei:** Now to mix everything together!

**Nagisa:** What do we use to mix it with?

**Makoto:** Is it with this? *points to a mixer*

**Rei:** Hai, Makoto senpai!

**Makoto:** Yosh! I think I'm getting the hang of this! *puts the batter in and sets the mixer for HIGHEST SPEED*

**Rei/Nagisa:** MAKOTO NO! *tries to stop him*

***Batter flies everywhere***

**Makoto: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *totally panics*

**Nagisa:** *switches it off and sighs* Phew!

**Rei:** Makoto senpai! You're suppose to start with a low speed... *wipes batter off his glasses*

**Makoto:** I-I think I'll stay away from that thing from now on... (T-T) *scarred for life*

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Nagisa:** YAY! WE FINALLY GET TO MAKE SHAPES! *gets out the cookies cutters and holds up a penguin one*

**(Note: Haha the cookie cutters are an Orca, penguin, shark and dolphin XD)**

**Makoto:** How do we use these? *looks at an Orca shape cookie cutter*

**Rei:** *rolls out the dough with a rolling pin* Just press it in.

**Makoto:** Like this? *presses and makes a shape* Oh, I did it! *smiles happily like a child*

**Nagisa:** LET'S SEE WHO MAKES THE MOST MAKO CHAN!

**Makoto:** HAI! Ready, set... GO!

**Makoto/Nagisa: ***starts frantically making shapes*

**Rei:** *smiles as he looks at them* Seriously...

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Makoto:** Did someone preheat the oven? *reads recipe*

**Rei:** Hai! I preheated it to exactly 180 degree celcius! You can put the cookies in the oven now!

**-20 minutes later-**

**Nagisa:** Do we get to decorate them?

**Makoto:** Hai! We do!

**Nagisa:** YAY! *jumps up and down* I'm going to decorate the penguin!

**Makoto:** Do you think Haru chan will really like these?

**Rei:** As long as you made them with good intentions and from the heart, I believe Haru senpai will accept them!

**Nagisa:** Mako chan, Haru chan will definitely love them!

**Makoto:** Really... *smiles a close eye smile but then he starts sniffing* Something smells- *looks at the oven that is now billowing black smoke* OH NO!

**Rei:** THE COOKIES ARE BURNING!

**Nagisa:** THE HOUSE IS GOING TO BURN DOWN!

**Makoto:** *opens the oven and coushs* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! *jumps back*

**Nagisa:** Really? *goes closer* HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! *jumps back too*

**Rei:** *sighs and takes out the burned cookies in the oven wearing oven mittens* You're suppose to wear oven mittens...

**Nagisa/Makoto:** OH... O_o

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

**Makoto:** *sighs* Even though we put a lot of icing, it doesn't hide the face that they're burned... *looks at the sorry looking cookies*

**Rei:** We tried our best...

**Nagisa:** *looks at Makoto seriously* Daijobu Mako chan! Haru chan will love them- OH! Here he comes now! HARU CHAN! OVER HERE! *waves*

**Haru:** *comes over*

**Makoto:** *shifts uncomfortably* Haru chan... *blushes slightly* Here.

**Haru:** Makoto... *takes the bundle and opens it, revealing the cookies* Did you make this?

**Makoto:** *nods head* We all did...

**Nagisa:** Because...

**Rei:** We want to thank you Haru senpai for helping us this whole year!

**Haru:** *picks up a dolphin shaped one and nibbles it*

**Makoto/Rei/Nagisa:** *lean forwards expectantly*

**Haru:** *chews for a moment and then swallows* ...

**Makoto/Rei/Nagisa:** O_O

**Haru:** *eyes light up slightly* Mackerel... It's yummy...

**Makoto/Rei/Nagisa:** *wide grins form on their faces*

**Makoto:** Really?

**Haru:** *nods head*

**Makoto:** *smiles close eye smile* I'm glad you like them!

**Haru:** Rei, Nagisa... Good job.

**Rei/Nagisa:** ARIGATO HARU!

**Haru:** Makoto.

**Makoto:** Hm?

**Haru:** A-Arigato... *looks away and blushes*

**Makoto:** *blushes a bit as well and then smiles* Hai!

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Ending<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nagisa:<strong> I'm glad that Haru chan liked the cookies... *cleaning up the kitchen*

**Rei:** Wait... Why was there mackerel inside the cookies? *wipes the wall*

**Makoto:** *looks at Nagisa as he washes the stuff*

**Nagisa:** Heh... *scratches his neck*

**Makoto:** Finally done! Anyway I wonder how the cookies taste... *takes an Orca one and takes a bite out of it and gags*

**Rei:** Makoto senpai! *gets him a glass of water*

**Nagisa:** MAKO CHAN DON'T DIE! *gives the water to him*

**Makoto:** *spits out the cookie and drinks the water*

**Nagisa:** Was it that bad?

**Makoto:** *tears in his eyes* IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN GOU'S COOKIES!

**Rei/Nagisa:** !

**Rei:** I'm not eating them...

**Nagisa:** *eats one* It's not that bad...

**Rei/Makoto:** *gags and looks away*

**Haru:** Makoto.

**Makoto:** Haru chan! What is it?

**Haru:** Next time... I'll teach you to bake cookies properly. *smiles one of his rare smiles*

**Makoto:** *smile widens and then he gives a close eye smile* HAI!

* * *

><p><strong> Hoped you enjoyed it~ Mako chan kawai! X3 Merry Christmas Minna!<br>**

**Makoto: Merry Christmas! *gives a close eye smile***


End file.
